


Aardvark Crowley

by Fishy_Taylor



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angel/Demon Relationship, Cute, Fluff, Gen, M/M, No Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 09:00:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19269997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fishy_Taylor/pseuds/Fishy_Taylor
Summary: Demons were known to be able to shape shift into animals. Crowley had shifted into a snake to tempt Eve to eat the apple in the Garden of Eden. His dark serpent form was unlike any God-made creature on Earth. He, however, could also change into a cat as well. A black and orange cat was the perfect form for the demon because he could then go around and knock glasses off of people's counters and be a menace.A little known fact is that angels could change their form into animals as well. Crowley had the honor to see Aziraphale in his two animal forms. The first was a small white plump dove that he used when he was watching the apples in the Garden of Eden. The second was a white-golden dog that he used to slip through crowds in crowded cities where his human form would stick out like a sore thumb.However, there is a form of Crowley's that Aziraphale had yet to encounter. It was a form that Crowley kept hidden and rarely used.





	Aardvark Crowley

It was late at night, and Aziraphale was still in his bookstore. He had just finished restoring a book, and he was about to go to Crowley's- well, their- apartment. He had finished earlier than he had expected to, so he was going to surprise Crowley with a bottle of the whiskey that he knew Crowley liked.

The apartment was quiet when Aziraphale came in, but he heard something deep into the apartment. He curiously pursed his lips and travelled further into the apartment. "Crowley?" He called out with no answer.

As he passed through their room, the trees almost glowed with happiness to see him. He didn't yell at them like Crowley did, and he had convinced Crowley to decorate the apartment a bit to make it less drab. Aziraphale smiled at the plants before he kept walking to try to find the source of the sound.

As he got closer the the source of the sound, a room that he had never been in before. There were sounds of the night in the room and it seemed colder than the rest of the warm apartment.

"Crowley?" Aziraphale asked as he opened the door.

Inside the room was an area to step in before the rest of the room was filled with sand. It was dark in the room and the only light came from a fake moon in the corner. The sounds of the night now sounded very specific to Africa based on the sounds that Aziraphale heard. He then heard a scratching sound and saw a mound in the sand begin to move. 

"Crowley?" Aziraphale called out to the mound, wondering if it was his partner.

The mound moved closer to Aziraphale, who was on guard and nervous. Then a creature popped out of the sand. It was a pig looking creature with a long snout. It was black with coarse orangish hairs. 

Aziraphale tilted his head in confusion. "An aardvark? How did Crowley get you in here?" He carefully reached down and scratched under the aardvark's chin. He smiled down at it. "You're quite a charming boy." Aziraphale praised. The aardvark happily took the attention.

Aziraphale stood and turned to leave. "I'm glad you think I'm charming, angel~" A familiar voice purred from behind Aziraphale. 

The angel spun around. "Crowley??"

Sure enough, his demon partner stood in the sand. Crowley grinned. "Hello, angel. You're home early."

"I finished early and wanted to bring you whiskey as a surprise... Were you the aardvark?"

"Aardvark? I told you back in Rome, Azi. I'm a demon, not an aardvark." He chuckled and opened the door for Aziraphale to leave.

Aziraphale's eyes squinted as he walked out. "You're an adorable aardvark, love." He smiled and kissed Crowley's cheek before leaving to get glasses for their drinking session.

Crowley smiled and blushed before going off to join him.


End file.
